elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glover Mallory
|Base ID = }} Glover Mallory is a Breton blacksmith living in Raven Rock, in Solstheim. He is the father of Sapphire, brother of Delvin Mallory, and a member of the Thieves Guild. He is found at the Blacksmith's shop upon first arriving at Raven Rock. Just like the other villagers of Raven Rock, he can also be found at the Earth Stone working on it and worshiping at it. When he does, he acts and sounds like he has been indoctrinated. Interactions An Axe to Find Glover will give a quest to retrieve his Ancient Nordic Pickaxe from Crescius Caerellius, after having it stolen from him, and also give it as a reward for the quest, claiming he has no use for it. It is also implied that he stole the pickaxe from the Skaal Village. Paid in Full He gives the quest to retrieve the Bonemold Formula from Esmond Tyne in Castle Karstaag Caverns, assuming the Dragonborn is a member of the Thieves Guild. After the completion of this quest he allows access to his basement, which is filled with rare items including the Blackguard's Armor and a Thief Cache. There is a note to Sapphire in his basement, which reveals that he is Sapphire's father. It is also worth noting that, according to the Bonemold Formula, he has a younger sister. If you talk to Sapphire in The Ragged Flagon - Cistern, after taking the letter, there will be an option to give her the letter. If you do give it to her, she will reward you with an Exquisite Sapphire; a unique item. It's All In The Taste Glover Mallory can be a potential recipient of Geldis Sadri's sujamma that he asks of the Dragonborn to give out to the people of Raven Rock. The Fishing Job Glover Mallory has a chance of being a victim of the Thieves Guild, through the radiant quest "The Fishing Job," despite the fact that Delvin Mallory, Glover's own brother, is the one who assigns the task. Dialogue General :How did you end up in Raven Rock? "A fine question, and the one that I hear most often from visitors to our town. I wish I had a more romantic tale to tell, but I was simply seeking my fortune and chose Raven Rock to ply my trade. Besides, knowing how to repair bonemold armor wasn't very useful in Riften." ::Who taught you that?" "I had a friend over there, a dark elf named Vanryth... a very talented armorsmith. Spent a lot of time with the guy swapping smithing techniques. Learned a heck of a lot, including how to repair bonemold. After he moved on to greener pastures, I decided to pack up, move out here and put those lessons to the test. Been here ever since." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "No, I... Wait. Maybe. I don't know how I know that name..." :Which is it? Yes or no? "I... I'm not sure. I don't want to talk about this." Quotes *''"Either you're here to get showered in sparks, or you're looking for something to buy. Out with it."'' *''"You've got a good thing going here now that you reopened the mines. Don't let that go to waste."'' *''"Steel, dwarven, ebony...if it's broken, I can mend it."'' *''"Bring your weapons and armor to me, I'll fix it up right."'' *''"A lot of folks around here look to strangers for help. I hope you won't disappoint them."'' ―If The Final Descent is not yet completed *''"You've got a good thing going here now that you've reopened the mines. Don't let it go to waste."'' ―If The Final Descent is completed Conversations Adril Arano Adril: "Captain Veleth's mentioned how valuable you've become to the Redoran Guard. The Councilor and I appreciate your assistance." Glover: "I'm glad to lend a hand." Adril: "You must be using quite a bit of your raw materials repairing their weapons and armor. I'm sorry we can't compensate you." Glover: "Not to worry, Adril. I'll recover my losses in due time." Captain Veleth Veleth: "I don't know what your playing at, Glover... but something about you just doesn't add up." Glover: "Understandable considering the differences between us." Veleth: "I'm not talking about that. I have a knack for smelling trouble, and for some reason you reek of it." Glover: "I promise you, I have nothing but good intentions towards everyone in this town." Fethis Alor Glover: "Fethis! How's that pretty young daughter of yours doing?" Fethis: "What in the name of the Black Hands is that supposed to mean?!" Glover: "Nothing... I... I was just making conversation." Fethis: "Next time you feel like having a conversation, talk to someone else." Garyn Ienth Garyn: "So where do you hail from, Glover?" Glover: "Skyrim. Born and raised." Garyn: "Have any kinfolk?" Glover: "Just a brother. Lives in Riften." Garyn: "That's quite a distance from here. What's his trade? He a blacksmith as well?" Glover: "Nah. He... finds things people are looking for. Makes a good bit of coin doing it, too." Geldis Sadri Geldis: "How's business, Glover?" Glover: "The usual. Piles of armor to repair for the Redoran Guard." Geldis: "Aren't you pleased to keeping busy?" Glover: "These hands were made for bending steel... not mending bonemold. But, it's certainly better than not working at all." Vendil Severin Glover: "So what do you think, Vendil? You think this town will survive?" Vendil: "I don't know. There are many who would've already expected us to leave this place." Glover: "Sure, but then where would you go?" Vendil: "A fair question, my friend... a fair question." Inventory *Blacksmith's Apron *Boots *Ebony Dagger *Glover Mallory's House Key Appearances * be:Гловер Мэлары de:Glover Mallory es:Glover Mallory it:Glover Mallory pl:Glover Mallory ru:Гловер Меллори uk:Ґловер Меллорі Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers